


love has flown , all alone

by larvitar



Category: Grease (1978), Grease - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, grease femslash or perish babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: Out of all people who decided to walk in, it just had to be Sandra D. Right.☆★☆rizzo / sandy , one shot , future fic ( 5 yrs later )





	love has flown , all alone

Rizzo’s gotten used to the routine, cruising around gay bars of the area. Granted, she never really does anything at them, perched on the bar stool lazily drinking some type of liquor she doesn’t even really care for like a sitting duck. She does it so often, she’s surprised her employers haven’t found out and fired her yet. Like she could care less about maintaining a job at travel agency, anyway.

On this particular February night, she’s sitting idly on a bar stool, legs crossed while she sips whatever the fuck is in her cup. It’s quiet, the only sounds being women chatting quietly or the clanking of glasses against each other. Rizzo thinks it’s comforting even, the quiet ambience just adds to the coziness of the bar.

Jesus, she’s 22. What the fuck is she doing with her life? Sipping beers at places with women she’ll never pursue? Rizzo wasn’t a lightweight by any means, but sometimes even the slightest sip of alcohol made her think about how depressing her life was, resigned to drinking alone at gay bars. How miserable.

The glass door opens then, the tiny bell ringing above to reveal a blonde woman looking like a deer in headlights. Her face is away from Rizzo, but then she turns toward the bar area and Rizzo and- oh.

”Sandy?” questions Rizzo, setting her drink down and going over to her. After Rizzo says her name, Sandy turns to her, her eyes softening at the sight. She still looks scared out of her mind, but her expression and her gaze is softer than it was a moment ago.

”Betty?” The edges of Sandy’s mouth tug gently into a smile, and Rizzo thinks it’s the cutest thing on Earth, goddamnit.

”You up for a drink?” asks Rizzo then, her  expression turning to a faint smile.

”Why, sure I am. That’s why I came here, didn’t I?” Rizzo’s smile stays as the duo goes over to where Rizzo was sitting, Sandy pulling out the empty stool to sit next to her.

”So, whatcha been up to, Riz?” Her tone is still disgustingly peppy, just as she remembered it.

Before Rizzo gets the chance to answer, Sandy shouts to the bartender that she’ll “have whatever (Rizzo’s) having, thank you,” before sliding the bartender an indiscriminate amount of money. Rizzo rolls her eyes, grin strong all the while.

”Whole lot of nothing, really. This has been the most exciting part of my routine, if we’re being honest.”

Sandy frowns, her brows knotting. “That doesn’t sound too pleasant.” Her face becomes unreadable for a split second until she lights up.

”Riz, d’you wanna get out of here? You look...” Her face stiffens as she tries to find the right word without offending Rizzo.

”Shitty, I know. To tell you the truth, doll, I haven’t been doin’ so hot. Not a lot of fun in working a dead-end job, knowing your best years are behind you.”

”Then why not relive them?” Sandy asks, to which Rizzo raises an eyebrow at.

”How so?”

Sandy grabs Rizzo’s hand and gets her out of her seat, causing blood to rush to Rizzo’s face, as she curses herself for being embarrassing.

Sandy leads her out of the bar, into the chilly winter air. ”Just trust me, Riz. I know just what to do.”

☆★☆

Rizzo trusts her, unfortunately. Sandy leads her to her car, somewhat hesitant. She unlocks the doors, Rizzo hopping in the passenger as Sandy starts her car.

”There’s a little somewhere I think we should go,” Sandy says, the engine revving to life as Sandy maneuvers the pink convertible out of the parking lot. Rizzo assumes a questioning expression at Sandy’s statement, intrigued where Sandy might want to take her.

The car is silent for a few minutes before Rizzo decides to break the ice. “So, what have you been doing recently, doll?”

Sandy’s face heats up a bit, and her brows furrow slightly as she thinks about it. “Um, not much, actually. I decided I wanted to go back to Australia for college, which was great and all, but I still miss living here and everyone who lives here.” Sandy turns to Rizzo at the “everyone”, giving her a cheerful half-smile. Rizzo thinks it’s simultaneously the most campy and cutest thing she’s seen, and she scolds herself for it.

”Reconnect with Danny at all?” Rizzo asks semi-casually, semi-curiously.

Sandy’s face falls. “Not at all, actually. It was probably for the best we broke up the summer before we headed to college. He... wasn’t worth it.”

”Swing the other way?” Rizzo says, a cheesy grin on her face.

Sandy’s expression softens. ”You know, I’m not sure. I had came to- um-“

”Garland’s,” Rizzo finishes the name of the bar for her.

”Yes, I went there because I was feeling perhaps a tad bit lonely and I needed to blow off some steam. Of course, you know I’m not really one for alcohol but I figured, why not.”

”I taught you well,” Rizzo says, proud of herself. Sandy’s wearing an actual smile this time, only boosting Rizzo’s feeling of pride.

Soon enough, Sandy stops the car on a hill overlooking a large screen. The drive-in, classy. No movie is playing, especially considering it’s the winter season and the screen is inactive currently. And they’re at-

“You brought me here? Biggest backseat bingo spot since ‘54?”

Sandy’s face turns a few shades below a bright red. “Well, um, I wanted to do some things I was never brave enough to do in high school, you see. And Danny was already pushy as is, you know how men are, that I didn’t necessarily want to go to an isolated spot with him. With you, though, it’s- um- different.”

”Different how so?” questions Rizzo. God, if this was going in the direction she had hoped, it might just end her dry spell.

Sandy breathes in deeply, then breathes out before turning to Rizzo to speak. “Betty, I... really like you. I always have, but I didn’t know girls could- you know- until I got to college, and it... made me realize a couple things. Why I still wanted to talk to you even though you were so awful to me, why I so desperately wanted your approval and- I felt like a fool that I didn’t realize it sooner.”

Rizzo starts to chuckle, and then it breaks out into a full-scale bout of laughter. She’s laughing her ass off, of  _course_ Sandy would realize it so  _late, goddamn-_

Sandy’s face drops again. “Are you laughing at me, Riz?” Rizzo stops laughing, steadying herself to answer. “Never, doll, I’m just surprised it took you so long to figure that out.”

Sandy huffs, rolling her eyes. “Shut up and kiss me, Betty.”

Rizzo grins again, leaning in to kiss Sandy, their lips colliding as Rizzo tastes Sandy’s lip gloss and a scent of lavender hits her nose. Sandy’s a delicate flower, and she smells like one too, of course. The kiss is soft and sweet at first, until Rizzo deepens it, her tongue-work gaining a moan from Sandy. They pull apart then, Rizzo giving Sandy a sly smile at her handiwork.

”Am I better than Zuko?”

Sandy smiles again, looking the happiest Rizzo’s seen her since she saw Danny again. She leans in to kiss Rizzo again, short and sweet yet still passionate.

”You’re better than he ever could’ve dreamed of being.”

☆★☆

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my senior crush who played rizzo in grease when i was in 7th grade in our jr high’s production of grease jr . anyway i love grease and gay grease is best grease uwu  
> ☆★☆  
> torture me on tumblr krookodyke.tumblr.com


End file.
